The invention relates to an interference suppression stage for a power supply and to a power supply.
Due to legal specifications becoming more and more strict, current electronic devices have facilities which optimize the system current accepted with regard to their contained harmonics.
For example, a control device for an air conditioning facility is known from DE 10 2014 215 312 A1 which has at least one input terminal which can be connected to an electrical supply system; one output terminal to which the air conditioning facility can be connected; one frequency convertor; and an interference suppression device interconnected to the frequency convertor, having at least two power paths. By means of the interference suppression device, an entry of harmonics of the frequency convertor into the electrical supply system can be minimized.